<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Remus Likes - Chapter One of Loves Me, Loves Me Not (Wolfstar) by bastard_child</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440054">What Remus Likes - Chapter One of Loves Me, Loves Me Not (Wolfstar)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastard_child/pseuds/bastard_child'>bastard_child</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loves Me, Loves Me Not [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastard_child/pseuds/bastard_child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys, in separate parts of the castle, both picking petals off daisies... 'Loves me, loves me not. Loves me...'<br/>Two boys, in separate parts of the castle, thinking of each other as the last petal falls to the ground. 'Loves me not.'<br/>***<br/>Remus Lupin and Sirius Black have been friends ever since they first met. But what happens when Remus starts catching feelings for his friend? And what happens when Sirius likes him back?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loves Me, Loves Me Not [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Remus Likes - Chapter One of Loves Me, Loves Me Not (Wolfstar)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>***<br/>This is my first multi-chapter fic, so excuse any mistakes I might make. I'll be updating weekly!<br/>Anyways, enjoy :)<br/>***</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus Lupin liked a lot of things.<br/>
He liked tea, and books, and good grades, and spending time with his friends. He liked rainy days and baggy sweaters and chocolate. But never in his life had he thought he could like Sirius Black.<br/>
Well, he liked him as a <em>friend</em>, of course. But not more - never more. After all, Remus wasn’t gay or anything… right?<br/>
<br/>
“Re. Re. Re-mus,” James sang into his ear. Remus flushed, jolting back into consciousness. “Get your head out of the clouds, Moons.”<br/>
“What is it?”<br/>
<br/>
James grinned. “Just wanted to say hello. Also…” His voice dropped to a whisper as he leaned in conspiratorially. “Lily talked to me in Charms today.”<br/>
“Woah,” Remus replied, in his usual sarcastic tone. “Am I invited to the wedding?”<br/>
“You’re getting ahead of yourself there, mate. We have to date first, remember? And besides, the Marauders are getting married when we finish school.”<br/>
“Remind me, am I marrying you or Pete? Because I can’t decide which is wo-”<br/>
<br/>
With a thump, someone stumbled into Remus, knocking him to the ground and sending his books skidding across the corridor. “Watch it, moron,” someone walking past snapped. Remus winced as a foot rammed into his fingers, the pain jolting his eyes open.<br/>
“Merlin! Sorry, I’m really sorry,” a familiar voice came from above. Remus turned his head to see-<br/>
“Sirius?”<br/>
<br/>
Just a few tense inches away, Sirius’ worried face peered into his. Remus’ breath hitched as he realised - Sirius had stumbled into him, and fallen on top of him, and now… his neck flushed. Now he was lying <em>right on top of Remus</em>, propped up on his elbows, his red-and-gold striped tie dangling onto Remus’ chest.<br/>
<br/>
“Might want to get up there,” James noted from above, his voice strangely smug. Slightly red-faced, Sirius scrambled upright before bending down to help Remus up. Remus looked at his hand for a good few seconds, forgetting what he was supposed to do, before grabbing it and pulling himself up. His hand was soft, and warm, and it made Remus’ heart-<br/>
<br/>
No, no, no nonono. Why was he thinking this? It was weird, and inappropriate, and besides that Sirius was his friend. Just his friend! Remus gulped, letting go of Sirius’ hand like it was a hot stone. His entire face felt like it was on fire. Why was he sweating so much? Why was his heart thumping like a freaking sacrificial drum?<br/>
<br/>
“Remus? Your books?”<br/>
Sirius was in front of him, holding the books he’d dropped. Right. He’d embarrassed himself in front of <em>everyone</em> yet again.<br/>
“Right. Sorry.”<br/>
<br/>
When he met Sirius’ eyes, they were soft and anxious. “Did you hit your head or something? Here, I’ll take your books, we can go to Madame Pomfrey…”<br/>
“No, I’m fine,” Remus said quickly. “Just - dizzy.”<br/>
Dizzy didn’t quite seem to sum up what he was feeling. This, whatever… whatever <em>this</em> was, had been happening whenever Sirius was around for a while now. But never this much. Never like <em>this</em>.<br/>
<br/>
“You sure?” James chimed in. Remus nodded shakily.<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
<br/>
The three of them walked to Potions together, James in the middle, Sirius and Remus on either side. Remus felt a kind of relief that he didn’t have to walk next to Sirius - his constant smiles and elbow bumps were more than Remus could take at that point. He didn’t know why it was happening, whatever <em>it</em> was, but in any case the best course of action seemed to be to try to act normal. Try being the key word in that sentence.<br/>
<br/>
Yes, Remus liked tea, and books, and good grades, and spending time with his friends. He liked rainy days and baggy sweaters and chocolate. And maybe, just maybe, he liked Sirius Black too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>